Ace - The Pokémon Warrior
by Explorer Of Time
Summary: This is a story of one boy who, captured by Team Plasma in their dying days, was modified to be the world's first PokéHuman. He finally settles in Kalos, and Ace must raise a team of his own to beat the Pokémon League. Then he may find the one being he can relate to. Mewtwo. Alert: This story does not follow the main time canon of the anime or games. Custom and Poke Shippings.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_But there was a problem…_

Nate and Rose have toppled Team Plasma and their evil plot for world domination at last, defeating Ghetsis and destroying his dreams. But there are still two boys, their lives in danger. Team Plasma still survives. This is the story of those boys. Ace, and Natural, or N.

The two boys sprinted down the hall. "Alright Krookodile, Dark Pulse!" A voice cried behind them as an army of Team Plasma grunts chased the boys down the hall. The Ground-Dark Pokémon shot a stream of dark power out of it's mouth, just missing the two boys. "That was too close this time, N! We've got to hurry!" The blue-haired boy panted, almost completely out of breath, barely able to carry all the Poke Balls holding the rescued Pokémon. "Don't worry A, we're nearly there!" N, the green-haired boy replied. They could see the end of the tunnel, just a bit further...

Suddenly, Team Plasma grunts erupted from the side corridors, armed to the teeth with Scrafty, Liepard, Krokorok and the like. A, the older, blue haired boy, glanced at N.

"Take the PokéBalls and run. Just make sure you don't get caught" A told him.

"But A, you can't fend off all these Pokémon just by yourself!" N cried.

"I know. But I have no choice. This is what Father would want." A closed his eyes and stepped towards the horde of grunts.

"I surrender. As long as you let my brother go." A called, all the grunts hearing. A taller figure emerged. Ghetsis. The one who betrayed them, fed them lies. The one who claimed to be their father.

"A wise choice. I knew it would come to this." The man replied. He waved his hand. "Let him go."

The grunts surrounding the two boys parted, leaving a clear way to the exit.

"No A!" N cried, tears in his eyes.

"Just go!" A choked, his voice full of emotion. N, facing his brother, backed away, then stumbled out of the corridor and into freedom, outside the top-secret facility of Team Plasma.

"Now..." Ghetsis crooned. Two strong grunts held A, and carried him in front of Ghetsis. "This should be fun..." Ghetsis laughed maniacally as all the people in the room dispersed.

"Come." Ghetsis ordered the two cronies, holding A. They marched behind Ghetsis.

They walked through numerous doors and hallways, when they at last reached a blue door, etched with black markings. The room A had always feared. The Testing Chamber. Inside would be Colress. Even though they had been friends before, they would have modified him too. This was it. A kissed goodbye to his sanity as the door was pushed open.


	2. Chapter 2

Ace – The Pokémon Warrior

**So hey guys it's Contestshipping Pro here. Well, not anymore. I've changed my name to Explorer Of Time to match my other everything.**

**New chapter yay! So this whole chapter, and probably the rest of the story, is in the first person. It is just easier for me to write and you will see better content from me. So the sorta backstory is that Ghetsis and Colress met up again (somehow) and re-re-started Team Plasma with the leftover members. This is after the defeat of Ghetsis and before you meet N in his old castle in BW2. **

**Also, Ace/A is 3 years older than N.**

**So let's get into it, yeah?**

**-Stay radical**

**EoT**

Chapter 2

As I was forced into a pitch black room, I heard a maniacal laugh as all the lights flicked on. Flashing in my eyes, I squinted and I could make out a sight I will not forget in my whole life. Dozens of Pokémon, trapped in glass cylinders with various wires attached to them, filled with a strange green liquid. I was shoved forward towards a shadowy figure. On my left - a giant Scoliopede that glowed an unusual and unhealthy red, my right – a purple Raichu. This was a twisted place that I had happened to land in. The figure cloaked in darkness turned around as light shone on the human.

It was Colress.

But there was something different…. I realised what it was when I looked around at as all the Pokémon. All red-eyed. All with a strange collar around their neck.

"Colress… oh god Colress!" I screamed as I started to break down.

Ghetsis moved to my side. "There there, son. We need to remotely sane to conduct the experiment." He chuckled. I turned my head and glared at him.

"YOU MONSTER!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Ghetsis nodded and smirked.

"Why yes, I am" he said as he turned away, facing 'Colress'.

"Another experiment, Colress" Ghetsis calmly told the person who used to be my best friend.

"Y…yES mASteR! ehhEHHEh" he giggled inanely. I jumped at him and held him by his collar and shook him.

"Colress! It's me! Ace! I'm right here!" I sobbed at him. But all I received was a blank stare as the security guards dragged me away towards a doorway.

"He's long gone now, Ace. And soon, you will be too." Ghetsis said, somehow threatenedly speaking at a whisper. As the doorway approached, I could see what was in there. There was a large, blue cage that was sparking with multi-coloured shocks. There were two tanks like the ones in the main lab near it, one on the left and one on the right. The left tank had a Greninja in it. The right tank was containing a Gallade. There were large, red tubes coming from the top of the tanks into the main machine. There were various wires coming from the bottoms of the tanks and machine, leading into the ground.

I looked to the back of the room. There was a small control room imbedded in the wall. Inside was Colress, guarded by two Bisharp. Ghetsis left me there, presumably to join Colress in the control room. I felt the release of the grunts' iron grip.

"Get in the cage, brat" one of them scowled as he pushed me towards the cage. Too broken and tired to disobey them, I stepped into the open side of the cage. The door slammed shut. I quickly glanced around, but I could see no source of force that could shut it. I heard a voice coming from the top of the cages.

"Hahaha! Surprised? This whole thing is automized by this panel in this room!" Ghetsis cackled. "You may have three questions that I will answer honestly." He explained.

"Honestly? Really?" I chuckled. Ghetsis was slightly off put by my laughing.

"Yes, boy! I'm actually going to tell the truth for once, so appreciate it!" he replied (**AN: Fire Emblem reference :3)**. I could sense a slight twang of annoyance.

"Does anyone else know about this?" I asked as my first question. "As in, other grunts, people in other organizations?" I clarified.

"I'm impressed that your first question wasn't "What is this machine". Anyway, yes. Only the high-up grunts and researchers know about this. The same goes for the other criminal syndicates. Rocket, Aqua, Magma, Galactic, all of them. Although the Hoenners weren't as keen…. Oh well, we'll show them. Won't we, Colress?" Ghetsis explained.

"oh, WE WilL Sir!" I heard Colress's voice chip in.

"Okay. Second question." I tried to be strong. "How long will this take?" I asked. I already figured out what this machine was.

"Aha, clever boy!" Ghetsis replied. "Oh, did I mention we can read your mind with this machine? Time well spent. But that's not the point. This whole process should take a minimum of 4 years. And a maximum of 4 years. So four years." Ghetsis replied to my second question. Now for my final one…

"Why?"I asked. I could see Ghetsis break a pleased smile from here.

"Ah, the question I was waiting for! Well, you see, Colress, I and several researchers have been experimenting on Pokémon. Making them stronger, faster. Better. We have mastered that. We don't even need the collars anymore. But they make tracking them much easier. Anyway, we finally decided to start on a human. You were perfect. Almost perfect genetic makeup, a bright and intelligent mind and passionate about Pokémon."

"We, Ace, will make you into the first Pokémon Warrior."

**So cliffhanger I guess? Reviews would be appreciated. One more chapter of 'backstory' until we get started. You'll notice when I was listing 'Teams' that Flare was absent *hint hint***

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**-EoT**


	3. Chapter 3

Ace – The Pokémon Warrior

**Hey guys its Explorer Of Time here with a new update for Ace – The Pokémon Warrior! This chapter is a direct continuation of Chapter 2! More explanation and some actual action in this chapter! Hopefully you can keep up :D Chapter 4 will definitely be the actual story. yey. Also will attach links to pictures that detail what Ace is wearing in the future.**

**Some inspiration for this story goes to my good friends Soren and 'Tina', The Paladin Prophecy (google it), Percy Jackson and various other sources. Of course, Nintendo owns all rights to Pokémon.**

**Anyway, stay radical!**

**-TheEot**

Chapter 3

"We will make you into the world's first Pokémon Warrior" Ghetsis finished. My heart sank as my fears were confirmed. Not only will I have to endure large amounts of physical and mental pain, but I will also become a tool for the very people I hate. Ghetsis saw the flash of despair in my eyes. "Ah, yes. Not surprised? I didn't expect you to be. Oh, you'll hate being controlled by us, but at the end of 4 years, you shall be ready." He chuckled as he turned away from me and towards Colress.

"Turn it on, Colress" Ghetsis commanded. Without a word, Colress flipped a comically huge lever as electricity coursed around the room. I could feel my hairs standing on end. Suddenly, a strange, glowing liquid streamed out of the two entrapped Pokémon in the other tanks. Ghetsis spoke above the hum of the machines.

"That's pure energy coming out those Pokémon. The very essence of their types. I'm sure that you know that already, though." He explained.

"Energy? Like, an energy sword or something?" I replied. Ghetsis was slightly surprised I could still talk. _Ugh, I hate people underestimating me _I thought to myself.

"No, Ace. Just. Pure. Energy." He clipped the words at their ends. **(AN: If you get that reference, I love you)**

I felt a huge shock of power enter my body. My sight flared blue, pink, black and orange. I almost collapsed. It felt like someone had just pulled out my brain tissue, played with it and put it back in entirely the wrong way. I screamed in pain. I faintly heard a cackle before I blacked out.

"Not as tough as you think you are it seems. Ace"

**4 YEARS LATER**

I groaned under the strain of my foe. I was facing a Donphan, and it was trying to crush me with a Body Slam. But I had been through tougher. This was nothing compared to my actual experiment.

I've faced multiple Pokémon and trainers since I was first 'converted' as they put it. I had learned to master the powers that were given to me. I had been shunted from Unova to Hoenn to Johto to Sinnoh to Kanto, finally ending up back here. The words of Ghetsis rung in my ears.

"_This whole process should take a minimum of 4 years. And a maximum of 4 years. So four years…. _. _Oh, you'll hate being controlled by us, but at the end of 4 years, you shall be ready." _I reminded myself that it would be soon that I will have to defeat my final foe in this godforsaken situation. The collar. I had seen what it does to Pokémon and humans alike. I would make my final break for it.

I launched several Water Shurikens at my foe. The Donphan fell of me, fainted. I was at least glad that Team Plasma chose two of my favourite Pokémon. "Well done, Ace." Ghetsis stood over me with an approving smile. "Now, for your final Pokémon enemy. Or should I say… enemies." I stood upright as Ghetsis walked towards a large cage with a sheet over it. "Behold…" He pulled the sheet off.

"Dragonite. Tyranitar. And Salamence." Ghetsis announced the three Pokémon that would be my ultimate challenge. The automated cage door slowly opened. I collected my wits as I faced my opponents. The three Pokémon, all controlled by a collar, burst out of the cage. Here was where I made my decision. Risk my life to destroy the collars, focus the Pokémon's attention towards Team Plasma (which shouldn't be hard, as Plasma have tortured them all this time) and escape, or defeat them and overpower Ghetsis. I weighed the odds in my mind as the Pokémon approached, but ultimately it was my heart that prevailed. My eyes cleared as I realised what must be done.

I focused my energy and closed my eyes. In my mind's eye (presumably due to the Psychic type I received), the collars glowed red. There were many red dots scattered all around the facility. Suddenly, a crosshair-like target landed on each one.

"Dang, this could have been useful before" I muttered under my breath. I felt a huge source of energy welling up inside of me. My rage, my hope, my optimism, my sadness, all of my emotions and thoughts gathered up into one bundle of power. I opened my eyes, glowing blue (me and my eyes). I let forth all of my power. Before me very eyes, every collar in the lab shattered, setting Pokémon and humans alike free. With this in mind, I accessed my mind's eye again and scanned the facility. Colress was located only a few rooms away from this large arena I was currently in.

Harnessing my power again, I shot a huge beam of light and power out of my right hand, creating a huge hole in the wall, leading straight to the room Colress was in, which was convenient, as there was also another thing in there I needed. I ran through the tunnel I created, launching Psycho Cuts at anyone who dared opposed me. As I ran I thought to myself _At least they did a good job at the conversion. Not only can I have more than two types, I can have far more than four moves._ This surprised me, as this is one of the only truly positive things I have thought about this whole ordeal. Maybe it was because of the tantalizing idea of freedom. I reached the room where Colress was located. As I rushed through, I saw him look at me and leap in shock.

"Ace! You're here! I'm so sorry!" he ran up to me as he started sobbing. I rubbed his back.

"There there. It's fine now. We're gonna get out of here." I soothed him in a calm whisper. As we were leaving, I saw a watch-like device on the bench. I quickly grabbed it up and pocketed it as we fled out of the room.

Just as we were about to reach the exit, the very same exit N escaped from four years ago, grunts appeared from every side. Déjà vu struck my system as I recalled this same situation from four years ago. Just as last time, Ghetsis appeared from the middle of the crowd facing us. But this time, I was armed and dangerous.

"Don't try anything stupid, Ace" he smiled at me. To his alarm, I smiled back, tipped my head back and laughed.

"Do you really think I'm that stupid or weak? You of all people should know I HATE people underestimating me!" As I yelled the last part out, I shot a giant Hydro Cannon-Psycho Boost hybrid right at Ghetsis. To his, and everyone else's, alarm, he instantly exploded. It felt good. _Too _good, in fact. "Remind me to get anger management classes after this" I whispered to Colress as the grunts, presumably out of fear, raised the huge door separating this place to the outside world. And, just as I dreamed, we followed in the footsteps of my younger brother.

**WOO CHAPTER COMPLETE! I hope you all enjoyed that!**

**Weeeeeow!**

**-TheEoT**


	4. Chapter 4

Ace – The Pokémon Warrior

**Hey guys its EoT here and thanks to a particular amazing review from last chapter, I have decided to actually NOT procrastinate and get another chapter out! This is chapter 4 I believe and should be in the present time. Hooray. Also, now since it's the holidays for me, I should be able to get even more out! Stay tuned! And because #yoloswajityoureallfajts I'm now writing in the third person. K? K.**

Chapter Four

"So what were we looking for, again?" a twenty-something man decked in a red suit and shades asked his counterpart.

"You heard the boss! We need to check out these caves for any energy!" his partner, a woman, explained to him.

"In that case, why are we standing right next to a pool?" he asked. All he could see, thanks to the dark and damp interior of the caves close to Lumiose City, was a small pool with a strange glow. He presumed it led to the outside.

"Because, stupid, this glow might signify some sort of energy!" the woman explained through gritted teeth. Of course she was stuck with this guy on his first day.

"Oh, it's energy all right" a disembodied voice echoed through the vast caverns.

"Wh-who's there?" the woman cried, instantly losing her cool demeanour.

"Is…is the glow…getting bigger?" the man addressed the medium-sized pool. Indeed the glow, which before has been about the size of a fist, had now grown to the size of a small boulder and was still growing.

"BACK AWAY!" he screamed as a beam of light burst out of the pool. The two red-clad people dived for cover. As they peeked out from behind a rock, they could see a figure standing there.

The decidedly masculine figure has sea-blue hair and eyes. He was clad in a blue trenchcoat-like coat with strange, glowing, yellow symbols on it. His sleeves were coated with black spikes, ending with a large, blue spike jutting out past his hand. His head and face was covered with a blue hood, showing no recognisable features. His undershirt was black, with sleek blue shoes and pants.

"Who… who are you?" the man asked, terrified out of his mind. He had signed up for a safe and easy first-day job, but now had found something way beyond him.

"My name…" he whipped off the hood obscuring his face. His piercing blue-green eyes locked onto the people. His hair was a spiky mass of blue hair, that would sometimes spark with energy. "My name is Ace, and I am here to smite you" he finished.

"H-hey, there's no need for that! We're just humble civilians, looking at this cool pool!" The woman explained. Ace rolled his eyes.

"I was going to let you go, but now that you lie I might have to consider otherwise. I know who you are, Team Flare grunts, and you have the information I need. Now tell me…" Ace slowly walked towards the grunts.

"WHY DOES LYSANDRE WANT ENERGY?!" Ace yelled straight at the grunts, echoing through the cave and their heads. The grunts were paralysed. Words floated through the man's head.

"If you're ever in trouble, use your Pokémon" The words of Lysandre surfaced in his recollection. He clutched a PokeBall in his right hand as he saw his partner do the same.

"Go, Toxicroak!" he yelled as a Poison-Fighting Frog Pokémon burst out of the ball.

"Help us out, Houndoom!" the woman cried as she sent out her Fire-Dark Pokémon. "Alright, use Dark Pulse!" she commanded. "Go for a Sludge Bomb!" the man commanded. But the Pokémon did not attack.

"You really think the Pokémon you enslaved would obey your commands against me?" Ace chuckled. "Tyson. And Laura. I suggest you recall your Pokémon. Or else I shall liberate them from you" Ace commanded.

"How do you know our names?" Tyson was alarmed. He was up against more than he could ever know. But the term 'liberate' made Laura remember something.

"Are you working from Team Plasma?" Laura asked Ace. Ace's face transformed into a look for pure rage.

"DO NOT EVEN CONSIDER ME A PART OF THEIR EVIL SYNDICATE! THEY WERE THE ONES WHO CHANGED ME INTO WHO I AM TODAY!" He bellowed, blasting the grunts back onto the ground. They finally realised who they were talking to.

"Y-you're the project Ghetsis was working on for ages! You're the world's first Pokémon Warrior!" Laura said, breathless. Tyson's eyes grew larger.

"Please have mercy on us, all powerful one! We will tell you all that we know of our master's plans!" Tyson said with more than a bit of fear in his voice. Ace calmed down.

"Very well. I apologize for acting rashly. It has been… a fault that Ghetsis programmed into me. I can get a bit carried away sometimes." Ace grinned sheepishly. The grunts were amazed at this sudden transformation. One second he was yelling at them and making them fear their lives, the next he was talking to them like they were all friends. They all sat down. Laura started the explanation.

"Our boss wants energy to fire the ultimate weapon in Geosenge Town." She explained. Ace nodded. "I thought as much" he murmured. Tyson continued. "I haven't been here for long, but I know we've been sent out to search for some source of ultimate power, something that would endlessly give us power." Tyson concluded his knowledge.

"That would be one of the two legendary Pokémon. But now I'm sure Lysandre has known I have been in this region for a while. He probably heard off Zinzolin or another Team Plasma goon." Ace shared his knowings of Lysandre's plans.

"I don't know if you agree with me Tyson, but I would like to know a bit more about Ace." Laura offered. Ace nodded.

"I'm surprised you haven't heard of me, especially in the criminal spectrum of things. I'm a…" Ace chose his next word carefully. "regular person who was chosen by Team Plasma to experiment on to make me more powerful. But I broke out and destroyed many of the people who helped Ghetsis, as well as the secret base they were in.

"I stole some equipment I heard some scientists talking about. They said they were going to Kalos to find out more about it." Ace pulled out the watch he picked up, as well as another watch and two rings, all with the same strange pattern on them. The grunts now saw the two fingerless gloves Ace was wearing.

"I heard that these enabled Pokémon to reach a higher level of power, so I reverse-engineered one and created some more. But that is only one of the reasons I came to Kalos. The main reason is so that I could meet the one being that knows as I do. One who was also experimented on to make more powerful, who broke out and destroyed everything. One who also has the Psychic typing. I search" Ace took a deep breath.

"For Mewtwo"

**WOO CHAPTER DOWN! Hope you all enjoyed this! Special thanks to **JacobDaGun **for leaving that awesome review that inspired me! **

**Stay radical!**

**-TheExplorerOfTime**


	5. Chapter 5

Ace – The Pokémon Warrior

**So WHATS UP! I'm going to write up a bunch of chapters for all you lovely people to read so don't expect regular updates. I should hopefully get to Chapter 10 today, so stay tuned!**

**OKAY BIG THING. THIS STORY DOES NOT FOLLOW THE TIME CANON OF THE GAMES OR ANIME**

**So let's go!**

**Chapter 5**

"I search" Ace took a deep breath. "For Mewtwo."

The two grunts' eyes turned wide. If Ace was going up against this powerful of a Pokémon, he must truly be a force to be reckoned with. Ace noted their surprise. "I'm not planning on actually capturing it, just meeting it." Ace explained. But Tyson found an error in his ways.

"Wait. Don't you need to defeat the Pokémon League to be able to access where it lives?" he asked. Even though he had only been in Team Flare for a day, he had been in Kalos his whole life, and knew all about the legends of an extremely powerful Pokémon that lived in a cave in Pokémon Village. There wasn't many Legendaries in the Kalos region, but sometimes the Elemental Birds visited, so the stories of their native Legendaries became widespread. Almost no one in Kalos remembered and/or knew that Mewtwo actually came from Kanto.

"Yes, I will need to defeat the League. That's why I stole this equipment. Being a creation of pure energy, I use other beings' energy to power myself." Ace saw the frightened looks on the faces of the two grunts. "Don't worry, it doesn't harm the being that I take energy from. Most life forms have infinite energy, if you look the right way. I presume that's why every team apart from Magma and Aqua want me. I've heard whispers of Team Rocket being in this region, and I've even seen some Galactic and Plasma grunts." Ace explained. He shook his head. "Plasma are persistent, that's for sure." He murmured.

"So what Pokémon do you want to use?" Laura asked him. Ace smiled. This conversation appeared to be turning into a Q&A session.

"I've already got a couple of Pokémon planned out. In fact, I'm heading to the Sycamore Pokémon Lab tomorrow to pick up my starter. Sycamore has been a good friend of my true mother's since I was small…" Ace trailed off as a flashback hit him.

_A young, black-haired boy was playing in the street. He was kicking a ball around with the family's Frogadier. Suddenly, he heard a cry for help and a woman holding a bunch of rags ran in front of him, dropping the bundle as she ran past._

"_His name is N…" her voice faded out before she could finish the name. A horde of Team Plasma grunts (Think Black & White 1) chased after the woman._

_The boy's parents came out of the house. Ace could smell pancakes drifting from the kitchen in the Unovan house, located in Nacrene City. _

"_What was that all about?" the mother, with curly, black hair asked. The father, with blond hair, looked down the street. _

"_She's past our help now…" He sighed. He noticed the bundle of rags in front of Ace. He picked them up and unravelled them to reveal a baby boy with green hair. The mother gasped._

"_Can we keep him?" Ace asked. His father looked down at him._

"_I don't think we have much choice._

_TWO YEARS LATER_

_N heard gunshots, Pokémon and humans alike screaming. He poked his head out the door of his room. The rest of his family were already there. There were four Team Plasma grunts and two Houndoom guarding the front door. One of the grunts saw N._

"_Ah, look who we have here! Now the whole family is together!" he cackled evilly. A Houndoom shunted N towards the rest of his family. N scanned the faces of the grunts. They all seemed evil and cold-hearted, apart from one. One of the woman grunts seemed to be on the verge of tears. She was playing with something in her hand._

"_What's going on Mum? Dad?" N was terrified. He had no idea of why these scary people were here. But the parents didn't even look at him._

"_You can't take them! We'll have the police after you! You won't get away with this!" His father cried. The lead grunt pulled out a gun._

"_Ah, don't you see? We already have!" The grunts pulled the trigger. Both Ace and N thrust their hands out and, suddenly, the bullet stopped, a centimetre from their father's chest. The grunts nodded. "These are the ones. Let's go." The grunt beckoned the others out as he threw a smoke grenade into the room. N felt two strong hands grab him and drag him out of the house as he slowly fell asleep. His last two thoughts were "That was much more than a smoke grenade", then "What's that strange piercing feeling into my skin?" The last words he heard before he fell into a slumber were: "This will protect you from his lies…_

Ace rushed back to the current world. "You okay, Ace?" Laura asked. It sounded like there was genuine worry in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a flashback." Ace smiled as he explained. He didn't know how long he was out for, but it mustn't have been long. "So, the question on your lips must be: Why am I telling you all of this?" Ace asked, knowing the answer already. "Well, the thing is, I support you. When we part our separate ways, you can go back to Lysandre and tell him his target is willing to co-operate. Now, I'm not going to turn myself in, but someone needs to get rid of all the evil filth in this land, and what better way to do it than with a giant laser?" Ace laughed as he finished explaining his ideals. The grunts were dumbfounded.

"Why? Why are you so willing to co-operate?" Tyson asked.

"Well, I've got four options. Go with Rocket, and get abused the same way Mewtwo got abused. Same with Plasma, and I wouldn't consider going with them in a million years. Galactic was tempting, as they're creating a whole new universe without evil, but that would cause all the good things in the world to not exist. So you guys are my only option!" Ace finished and smiled. The grunts simply nodded.

Ace looked at his watch. "Well, time for me to be off! Hopefully we'll meet again, somehow, someplace!" he called behind him as he dived into the water.

The grunts couldn't believe that had happened. "We need proof!" Laura realised. But Ace was a step in front of them. On the ground, where he was sitting, was a letter to Lysandre.

**WOO End chapter 5! Next chapter we finally get into the actual adventure! And yes, Ace's parents will be revealed in the very end chapters. Also, the reason Ace has blue hair is due to the same thing that happened to N. The thing he was injected with caused his hair to turn blue. Don't ask.**

**-Stay radical!**

**TheEoT**


	6. Chapter 6: New Beginnings

Ace – The Pokémon Warrior

**One down, four to go! Let's see if I can hit Chapter 10 today, ey? Not much to say, Ace gets his starter, whoopdeefreakingdoodillydoop. And yes, I realise that sometimes I make mistakes with it's and its. Just ignore them, k? Thanks**

**Chapter 6 – New Beginnings **

Ace strode through the packed streets of Lumiose. This city never ceased to amaze him, with its tall buildings and bright lights. He had spent the night in a hotel, paying with the money he got from selling a very small amount of the precious jewels he had hidden. Now, he approached the building known as the Sycamore Pokémon Laboratory. He smiled, as he would be seeing a man who he considered one of his idols.

Ace looked at his watch. 11:45. He needed to see Sycamore at noon. A phrase he had heard somewhere drifted through his mind. _Always try to be early_. Wise words, he thought, as he entered the building.

"Hello Mister Ace Vindex! Professor Sycamore is currently busy with a client, so if you wait a couple of minutes, he'll be right with you!" the receptionist chirped with a smile. _So much for being early_, he thought. Ace smiled back and took a seat. Vindex was a last name he used whenever he needed to. It was a good last name, he thought, as he looked back at the receptionist. People like that always impressed Ace. People who could be constantly cheerful and alert. He wished he could be like that, and realised that he might be able to one day…

A bell sliced through his thought like an arrow. A person, probably Sycamore's client, walked out of the elevator. Ace was surprised to see Professor Rowan of Sinnoh. Ace leapt up in the presence of a very important man. Rowan noticed his recognition and nodded at him.

"There's no need for that, young man." Rowan said to him in a grandfatherly tone. Rowan wasn't known for smiling, but he was still quite a kind person.

"But of course there is, Professor! You're one of the world's leading professors! You've made huge discoveries that have changed the way we look at Pokémon!" Ace cried. He grinned sheepishly as he realised that he got a bit carried away. Rowan gave him a soft smile.

"I'm glad you think of me so highly, Mister Vindex. It would be nice to see you again at some point." Rowan replied as he left through the sliding doors. Ace heard a voice calling from way upstairs.

"If you're done chatting, you can come in now, Ace!" Sycamore shouted to him. Ace laughed. Same old Sycamore. Ace walked into the elevator and hit the 3 key. Ace wasn't wholly used to elevators, and the sudden lurching upwards still unsettled him a bit.

He arrived at the third floor as he walked and looked around a bit. He could see shelves packed with books about every matter you would need to know about Pokémon. There were desks with computers, test tubes and the standard experimental equipment. Ace didn't even know how test tubes would be incorporated into their research, and he smirked as he realised that Sycamore probably just set them up to look more professional.

"How are you Ace! My, how much you've grown! It has been so long since I've last seen you! Please, take a seat!" Sycamore stood in front of his desk, with a welcoming smile on his face. Ace chuckled.

"Maybe you should get yourself a seat before I sit down!" Ace suggested. Sycamore laughed.

"Ah, I see you've inherited your mothers wit. Hopefully for yourself you've inherited your fathers cooking skills!" Sycamore shared a bit of an in-joke with Ace.

"How have they been doing, by the way?" Ace asked as they both took a seat. He marvelled at the wonderful comfortableness of the padded seat.

Sycamore nodded. "Yes, they've been doing quite well. They were thrilled to hear that their son is in Kalos. Unfortunately, they are very busy at their posts. You can understand that though, right? They spent many years searching for you and… what was his name again… S?" Sycamore saw the disbelieving look on Ace's faced. He let out a laugh. "Yes, of course I remember N! But seriously, they were worried sick. Probably even more when they knew where you were but couldn't help you." Sycamore hit a serious note.

Tears started to form at the back of Ace's eyes and he swallowed. "Yes, and I can't wait to see them!" Ace smiled as he thought about how happy his parents would be. Sycamore's eye gave a bit of a twinkle.

"Ah, you might see them a bit sooner than you think!" Sycamore raised an eyebrow. **(AN: Yes, I know I was going reveal them later but YOLOSWAJIT! Maybe I'll save the father for later…yeah…)** Ace's heart skipped a couple of beats.

"Really?" Ace asked in anticipation. Sycamore hushed him.

"But before we get even more side-tracked, let's check out your starter. I was actually given a very particular Pokémon to hand on to you." Sycamore picked up a Poke Ball and handed it to Ace. Ace took the Poké Ball and pressed the middle button to release the Pokémon he would spend the rest of his life with. In a flash of light, his partner was revealed. He grinned, as he knew who would have passed this on. He didn't think they would go this far though…

"Ralts. Adamant nature. Blah blah blah technical shiz something something THERE!" Sycamore read of a list of Ralts's stats that he then handed to Ace. Ace then read the stats as his eyes widened. This Pokémon had been perfectly bred for physical sweeping! Ace looked at wonder to Sycamore. All Sycamore did was cast him a knowing smile. Ace put the list away as he crouched down and talked to his new partner. Ralts jumped and smiled at Ace.

"Hey there little buddy! My name's Ace, and I'm your trainer now! I hope you'll like me, and I'll do my very best (Like no one ever was?) to take good care of you and be a good friend." Ace smiled back at Ralts as he murmured this oath.

From that day, a strong bond between Pokémon and Trainer was created, and something great was destined for them.

In the deep fathoms of space, a conscience awoke. He has found the next step. But there was another. Another conscience that sought to destroy the other. But that shall come later. Much, much later…


	7. Chapter 7: Setting Off

Ace – The Pokémon Warrior

**Two down now! In case you haven't seen a pattern, all these chapters are going to be at least 1k words. I MUST DO THIS FOR MY PEOPLE. **

**Also, I suggest you check out my latest thing. Very informative.**

**Okay but seriously, I'm sure the two people who are reading this are wondering "When will Ace's powers come in?" When he's fighting bad people or travelling. Don't worry, I've got this. And in the trainer battles, there will be the same amount of dodging that there is in normal games. Not really that much, or else the battles go on forever.**

**Chapter 7 – Setting Off**

Just as Ace was leaving the Sycamore Lab after a nice coffee and several cookies and a gift of 5 Poké Balls, Sycamore called out to him.

"Ace! Remember to be careful! And most importantly, always try to wear a smile!" Sycamore told Ace his words of wisdom. Ace froze. There was only one other person who said that… Ace shook his head. There was no way. Lamont was several years older than Augustine. Ace waved back at Sycamore as he set off into the vast region of Kalos. He will encounter fierce enemies and glorious friends, he will experience destroying lows and angelic highs, and he will choose between light and dark and finally, he will-

"Let's battle!" a shorts-clad Youngster challenged Ace to a battle. Ace unwittingly made eye contact with the young trainer and, as everyone is aware, that means that you must battle. Ace nodded.

"Very well. Go, Ralts!" Ace called out his only Pokémon. His Psychic-Fairy Pokémon burst out. Ace noticed that Ralts did not have the Trace ability, or else he would have been notified.

"Okay, let's go Fletchling!" the Youngster threw out his Pokémon, a Normal-Flying Pokémon. Ace went to order an attack, but realised that he didn't even know his Pokémons moveset. He had a momentary heart attack as he remembered that Ralts only knew Growl on Level 5. Luckily, this Ralts already has Confusion, Double Team and SWORDS DANCE?! Ace was alarmed. Someone really took time to breed this Pokémon.

"Alright, use Confusion, Ralts!" Ace commanded the first move he ever would make. Ralts started to glow with a blue light as he shot out a wave of psychic power **(AN: Ralts is obviously a male because if it's bred for physical…well you can figure the rest out)**. Fletchling took some reasonably damage, but recovered from the shock and awaited its Trainers orders.

"Use Tackle, Fletchling!" Ace's foe ordered. Fletchling flapped in the air and rammed into Ralts. Ace flinched as Ralts took some damage. But Ace knew Ralts could get through this.

"Keep using Confusion until we win!" Ace knew there was only so much you could do with one attacking move. Whoever thought Pokémon was a turn-based strategy game was clearly on all sorts of Foongus.

"Keep Tackling, Fletchling!" the Youngster commanded. But before Fletchling could attack, the Confusion hit Fletchling. Fletchling then started spinning around and fell to the ground. Ace clenched his fist.

"Great, Fletchling was confused! Finish it off with one last Confusion!" Ace commanded. And that was all it needed. Fletchling was knocked out and Ace had won his first battle. The Youngster handed over some money.

"You battled really well! Keep trying." Ace told the young boy. He took it all in and rushed to a Pokémon Centre. Ace smiled. It was tough trying to be serious all the time but sometimes he couldn't help it…

Ace shook himself out of his misery. It was okay to be serious, but not depressed. Ace recalled Ralts and kept walking. He checked his map to make sure he was walking in the right direction. Ace needed to get to Santalune City to be able to challenge the first Kalos Gym, the Bug Gym. The pleasant wind of early spring ruffled his hair. He was looking at life a lot more positively than before. Somehow, Ralts let himself out of his Poké Ball and launched onto Ace's head.

"Ralts ralts!" He chirped as he sat on Ace's head. Ace smiled.

"Glad to see you too, buddy" Ace replied to the little Pokémon. Suddenly, Ace tripped and fell. He would have landed face-first down in the ground, if Ralts had not reacted quickly and used his psychic powers to stop Ace before he hit the ground.

"Hey, stop beating me at my own job!" Ace laughed as he righted himself. He crouched down to see what he tripped over. It seemed to be some sort of stone, glowing with many colours. Ace thought it was quite beautiful, so he picked it up and slid it into his pocket. He was disappointed that he didn't feel any sort of rush of energy to indicate that it was a Mega Stone. Ace stood back up and kept walking.

**SOME TIME LATER**

Ace saw that the sun was coming down, so he started to set up camp. He was impressed at the way that Poké Balls could contain more than just Pokémon, as he got his tent and cooking equipment of his bag **(AN: And that is how trainers can fit fishing rods, bikes, a million balls and healing equipment and more in their bags)**. Ace felt the wind gradually grow cooler, then cold enough for Ace to light a fire. He was pleased that he started his adventure in Spring, as the pesky leaves that seemed to be everywhere during Autumn and Winter were nowhere to be seen.

Ace got some cooking ingredients, such as some chicken kebabs and vegetables, out of his bag **(AN: PLEASE TELL ME WHERE IN EVER DOES IT SAY THE POKÉMON WORLD DOES NOT ALSO HAVE NORMAL ANIMALS HEY)**. He prepared the meal for him, as well as some Pokémon Food for Ralts.

They both feasted on their meals. When they were finished, Ace washed his cutlery. _Perks of being half-Water I guess_ Ace thought as he smiled. He set them out to dry for the morning as he and Ralts both went to sleep in the tent. Ace marvelled at how far he had come since he left Team Plasma. Colress was working for a company in a far off land called Almia and N was helping the reformed Team Plasma in Unova. Ace slowly drifted off to sleep, but would not have a undisrupted night…


End file.
